BrEak Out Chapter 2
by snif25
Summary: And this is Chapter 2 XD please read chapter 1 first :3 Lexxi and Jake have captured two Agents from the organization!


_Italics=Voice through a machine _

**Bold=Thoughts **

Underline=Place, Change in time, Title

-Chapter 2-

-Secret Base - 10 years later-

Lexxi woke up and looked around. She looked to her right to see Jake trying to get her to wake up.

"Ok ok..I'm awake. What are you spazzing about..?" Lexxi then saw he had his backpack packed with all his stuff. "..And why do you have your stuff packed..?"

Jake walked over to her bag and tossed it to her. "They found us..I don't know how..Dang it! We were safe here! Now we have to change schools..again!" He sat in his chair, looking annoyed.

Lexxi barely caught her bag. "Calm down. How do you know?" She stood up and walked over to him, looking down at him. "Hmm?" Lexxi had her hands on her hips.

Jake kept looking at the ground. "They're above our heads, searching. Apparently I left a feather and you left some fur or something." He looked up at her, knowing what she was thinking. "No..your not going out there.."

"Come on! They can't catch me, you know that. They just need to have a net for you." Lexxi started walking to the door.

"No!" Jake ran and stood between her and the door. "If they catch you..They'll kill you."

Lexxi frowned. "Fine..but I don't want to leave here!" Her ears and tail popped out. "Please? They can't catch me.." She had her hands together and was trying to convince him by being cute. "Pwease..?"

Jake kept a straight face. "Fine..but I'm watching them through the cameras.." He started walking to their surveillance room.

"Yay! Thank you Jakey!" Lexxi ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "I'll be careful." She ran out the door, waving to him.

Jake's face had turned bright red, but she hadn't seen that. "Ugh..She needs to quit doing that.." He walked over to the monitor and saw her peeking out from behind a tree on it. "..."

-Forest-

Lexxi was peeking out from behind a tree. "Don't worry Jakey." She knew he could hear her. Lexxi walked out from behind a tree, her tail and ears hidden. "Umm..what are you guys doing?" Lexxi tilted her head a little to the left.

The men stopped searching for a second, and started mumbling to each other. "..Where did she come from..?" "..How should I know..? Do you think she's one of the targets..?" "Nah, I don't see anything strange about her."

Lexxi had walked up behind them, she had a blank expression on her face. "You know I can hear you right?" She smiled and laughed when the men flinched and jumped back.

The men looked at each other. "Uhh.."

Lexxi walked a little closer. "Targets? What exactly are you looking for??" She tilted her head and walked closer.

One of the men raised his hand a little. "Umm..that's classified.."

Lexxi's eyes widened. "Classified? You mean your with the government?" **"Now they're gonna say I know too much..or soon anyway."**

The men looked at her. "How did she..?" **"She must be one of them..that's the only explanation."** "Uhh..Get her!" "R-Right!" One of the men tried to grab Lexxi but she did a back flip.

"Nope!" Lexxi's ears and tail popped out as she landed on her feet. "Gonna have to try harder than that!" She ran at them and kicked one straight in the jaw.

The man that was kicked went flying into a tree. The other guy sat there, stunned. "Uhh..I have to go..uhh..somewhere not here!" He started running away.

"Aww..don't start running!!" Lexxi caught up to him and side-swept his feet out from under him. The guy fell with a thud, hitting his head on a tree root. Lexxi looked up at one of the cameras and gave a thumbs up, smiling. "Ok Jakey! Two people ready to be interrogated!" She dragged them both into their base by their feet.

-Secret Base-

Jake stared at the screen as two fully grown men got beat up and knocked out by a neko girl. "Wow..I didn't expect that.." He nodded when Lexxi told him they were ready for questioning. Jake got up and pushed a button, opening the door that lead to an elevator so Lexxi could bring them in. "Ok, bring them in." Jake pulled two chairs into the center of a room that had nothing in it, then he grabbed some rope.

Lexxi was smiling as she dragged the two men over to the chairs. "Well, that was fun!" She smiled up at him. "You get Baldy, I'll get Shrimpy." Lexxi dropped "Baldy's" feet and dragged "Shrimpy" over to a chair and tied him up to it.

Jake looked at the guy she dropped. "You named them..?" He picked up the guy and propped him in the chair, quickly tying him to it.

Lexxi smiled. "Is that a bad thing?" She sat in a chair across from Shrimpy and waited for him to wake up, her ears and tail still out. "Wakey wakey Shrimpy!"

Jake falsely smiled back. "Umm..I guess not.." He poked Baldy. "I don't think they're gonna wake up yet.."

Lexxi pouted and looked at Jake. "Fine..but I'm staying here. I'll tell you when they wake up."

Jake looked back at her. "K..I'm gonna try to find out their REAL names." He walked out of the room.

"Bye Jakey!" She smiled and went back to staring at the two men, swinging her feet back and forth as she stared.

**"I wish she'd quit calling me 'Jakey'..but she's too stubborn.."** He smiled at his own thought. "Heh.." Jake walked over to a computer and looked at the two pictures he had taken of the men. He put them into the machine and waited for it to find a match.


End file.
